La saga de los Urbique
by Cris Snape
Summary: Dos familias enfrentadas por la pasión, los celos y la ambición. Dos familias que luchan por liderar el mundo mágico. Dos familias que aspiran a ser los reyes viviendo del cuento. ¿Quién ganará? Escrito para el reto "La Crème de la Crème" del "Foro de las Expansiones"


**LA SAGA DE LOS URBIQUE**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling. La Magia Hispanii fue creada por Sorg-esp._

_Esta historia participa en el reto __**"La crème de la crème"**__ del __**"Foro de las Expansiones"**__._

_Los personajes y hechos que se narran son pura ficción y han salido de mi imaginación. Cualquier parecido con la realidad, por más parecido que sea, es pura coincidencia_

_**Advertencia: **__Las faltas de ortografía son totalmente intencionadas._

* * *

Sangre, arena y sol. Sobre todo sol.

—¡Ojú, qué caloh!

Jesusina de Urbique se limpió el sudor de la frente. El minotauro estaba preparado para embestir. Ella alzó la espada y…

—¡Vaya faena, Hozenrique! Zi no lo pueo matá, ¿pa qué toreo?

El apoderado se abanicó con la gorra y detuvo el hechizo que mantenía al minotauro de cartón en movimiento.

—Ya lo hemos hablado, mujer. Es la nueva normativa. Y deja de hablar con ese acento, que eres de Gijón.

Jesusina frunció el ceño. Ser matadora ya no era como antes. Y total, porque en todo el Mediterráneo apenas quedaban setenta y cuatro minotauros. Los ecologistas eran unos aguafiestas aburridos.

—Hablo como me zale del potorro. Y zi me da la gana matá al bisho, pueh lo mato y aquí paz y…

—A Atalanta.

—¿Qué?

—Que si matas al bicho, nos vamos a la cárcel tú, yo y el dueño de la plaza. ¿Te enteras?

Sí, sí que se enteraba.

—¡Ay, hijo mío! ¿Ande iremoz a pará? ¿Cuándo acabará esto?

—Pues no lo sé, pero seguro que se tardan décadas en recuperar a la especie.

—Puez a lo mejó me meto a mataora de toroh.

—Tú verás, pero mientras te decides y no te decides, tenemos que seguir entrenando.

—¿Paqué? ¿Pacé er paripé? Pa ezo me voy a mi caza.

Y dicho eso, Jesusina tiró la muleta al suelo y se preparó para desaparecerse. José Enrique, su apoderado y entrenador desde que era una mocosa, no hizo por detenerla. Sabía muy bien de qué pie cojeaba la chiquilla y lo mejor era dejarla en paz hasta que se le pasara el enfado. Lo que estaba claro es que no iba a dejar su profesión. Porque le gustaba y porque le proporcionaba dinero suficiente para mantener su tren de vida.

Además, ya se encargaría el Campanero de ella.

* * *

Pérfido. Así era él. Desde que se casara con Jesusina, José María Campanero se había convertido en el brujo tenebroso por antonomasia. Nadie era más calculador, maquiavélico y manipulador que él. Un hijo de puta de los de toda la vida, vamos. O eso decían las cotillas patrias.

José María se miró en el espejo. Tenía buena pinta. Era mucho más guapo que Esteban Belén, más inteligente y tenía más brío para usar la varita. Y los retoques estéticos que se había hecho le sentaban infinitamente mejor, claro que sí. No entendía por qué la gente le tenía tanta manía. Total, había conquistado a Jesusina sin usar malas artes (o casi) y no era tan vulgar, ni tan inculto, ni tan…

—¡Campanero, mi arma! ¿Ande tas metío?

Ni tan paciente. Porque Esteban había volado del nido en cuanto descubrió que Jesusina era más simple que el mecanismo de un chupete. Él en cambio estaba ahí, viviendo con ella, aguantándola… A veces incluso le tenía un poco de cariño. Siempre y cuando no hablara demasiado.

—Estoy en el cuarto, amor.

No tardó ni diez segundos en llegar. Con la larga cabellera oscura suelta y enredada, vestida aún con la ropa de entrenamiento, manchada de tierra y bastante sudorosa… José María la encontró atractiva. No sabía por qué, pero cuando Jesusina estaba en plan guarro, le despertaba muchas cosas. A ella y a los hombres que iban a verla lidiar con los minotauros y le arrojaban la ropa interior entre gritos histéricos. Claro que, según José Enrique, ese resultado se conseguía añadiendo ciertas sustancias a los refrescos que se repartían en la plaza. Aunque era alto secreto, por supuesto.

—¡Que dizguzto traigo! —Espetó a voz en grito nada más entrar—. ¡Qué es verdad! ¡Que no puedo matar a los minotauros! Me lo ha dicho José Enrique hoy mismo. ¡Fíjate! Hazta se me va el asento.

José María alzó una ceja. Le gustaba su mujer en plan guarro, pero no soportaba que fingiera en la forma de hablar. Mejor tenerla cabreada todo el día.

—Te lo dije, Jesusina.

—¡Pero pensé que era mentira! ¡No me pueden hacer esto!

—Pues lo han hecho.

Ahora venía la pataleta. José María se sentó y echó mano de la revista _**¡Hola, brujas!.**_ Era la repanocha en lo que a prensa sensacionalista se refería. Por supuesto que no era algo que reconociera en voz alta, pues un hombre de tal maldad no podía interesarse por los cotilleos, pero era un gran aficionado.

—Esos politicuchos no sabes quién soy yo. Ahí, apoltronados en sus despachos buscando la forma de joderme. ¡A mí! ¡A Jesusina de Urbique!

—Ajá, cariño —Campanero comenzó a hojear la revista—. Toda la razón.

—¡Con todo lo que he hecho por la cultura de este país! ¿Ha habido algún matador más famoso que yo? ¿Eh?

—Pues no sé. A lo mejor _El Novio de las Navas._ O _Rita la Cantaora._

—¿Qué dices, hombre? Ésa era una cobarde. A la primera embestida, corría a la barrera.

—Pero cantaba cojonudamente.

Jesusina no pudo objetar nada a ese comentario. La vieja Rita era buenísima cantando reggaetón. Lástima que ella no valiera para la música. Y lo había intentando con aquel temazo… ¿Cómo era?

—¡Toó, toó, toó! ¡Te nezezito toó!

¿Lo había cantado en voz alta?

—¿Qué dices, niña? —José María dio un brinco. Su mujer en modo guarro lo necesitaba. ¡Wii! O PlayStation, daba igual.

—Nada, que estaba recordando mi canción. ¿A ti te gustó?

—Sinceramente, era una mierda pinchada en un palo.

¿Lo había dicho en voz alta? Bueno, daba igual. Un ser malvado decía las cosas como las sentía.

—Fue un exitazo.

—Igual que La Macarena, lo que no la convierte en un buen tema.

Jesusina boqueó como un pez. Podría haber discutido sobre música durante horas, pero tenía cosas más importantes en la cabeza. Como seguir con la pataleta.

—Da igual. La cosa es que yo he cambiado el arte de este país. Mi cara ha sido portada durante años y años y más años. Me ha costado horrores hacerme tan famosa como el mismísimo Harry Potter. Algún día escribirán libros sobre mí, ¿te enteras?

José María asintió. Su mujer de vez en cuando hacía esa promesa, sobre todo desde que Esteban Belén sacara su autobiografía, escrita con miles de faltas de ortografía. Como no podía ser de otra manera, claro está.

—¿Y qué me dices de mi familia? Ellos sí que son unos artistas de los grandes. ¿Conoces a alguien como ellos?

—Pues…

—Se han hecho ricos siendo unos vagos de primera categoría. Tienen una finca para ellos solos, salen en la prensa cada dos por tres y ni siquiera saben hechizar en condiciones. ¿Quién ha llegado tan alto con tan poco? ¡Díme!

—Pues…

José María, que seguía mirando la revista, no pudo contener aquellas palabras. Y no fue una respuesta a su mujer, sólo el hastío de volver a verlo allí, en aquellas páginas tan geniales de la muerte.

—Esteban Belén.

Craso error. No estaba el horno para bollos. Ni para nombres indeseados. Curiosamente, la primera reacción de la matadora fue bastante templada.

—Bueno, a lo mejor tienes razón. Se hizo famoso por tocarme el chichi y…

Se le acabó el temple.

—¡No hables de él!

—No, si ha sido sin querer.

—Pues te voy a lavar la boca con jabón.

—Es que sale en la revista.

—¿OTRA VEZ?

—Vaya sorpresa, niña.

Esteban Belén salía todos los días en la prensa. Daba igual si presentaba un perfume con olor a culovieja o si se tiraba un pedo delante de los periodistas. Ahí estaba él.

—Trae aquí. A ver que ha hecho ese cabrón.

Jesusina le arrancó la revista de las manos y fue tan doloroso… Ahora tendría que prestarle un poco más de atención. Y ni siquiera demostraba tener ganas de fornicar. Lástima de suciedad perdida en la ducha.

—¿Cómo que se ha comprado una casa nueva? —Dijo tras leer el artículo—. ¡Y en un barrio pijo!

—Por lo visto ha ganado mucho dinero con ese reality…

—¿Cuál? ¿La gilipollez esa de irse vivir con una tribu del Amazonas? ¿Él solito?

—Él y los veinte miembros del equipo que llevaba detrás, sí. Contando, obviamente, el tipo que le hacía las hamburguesas y el que le preparaba las pociones para… Controlar los nervios, ya sabes.

Jesusina estaba arrugando la revista. ¡Maldita fuera!

—¿Y por qué no fui yo, si se puede saber?

—Porque no te lo ofrecieron.

—¡Por tu culpa!

—¿Perdona?

—Que desde que estoy casada contigo parecemos los malos de la película. Yo tengo que trabajar para ganar dinero y él, con soltar cuatro gritos y hacer montajes tiene bastante.

José María bufó. Otra vez el tema de siempre. Pues eso sí que le tocaba la moral. Que uno era malo, pero lo de los montajes no iba con él. Malo pero honrado. Vaya que sí. Bueno, salvo por aquella vez que no pagó los impuestos y tal. ¡Pero ya había pagado la multa correspondiente!

—No sabes qué envidia me da.

—¿No quieres irte a un barrio pijo?

—Pues no. Me gusta este barrio. Además, me dan pena sus nuevos vecinos.

Jesusina seguía enfadada, pero el marido tenía razón. Aguantar a Esteban Belén era más difícil aún que aguantarla a ella. Así pues, decidió volver al tema de los minotauros.

—Pues como te decía. Ez un azco no podé matá a loz bishos…

* * *

—¡Mira, churri! La prensa ha venido.

Lidia miró a través de los cristales tintados del cochazo de su novio. Pues sí. Media docena de periodistas se agolpaban frente a la puerta de su nueva casa. Y nadie les había dicho nada. No, señor. Esteban no había enviado un montón de mensajes, tanto por la vía tecnológica como por la mágica, para avisar de su llegada.

—¡Qué famoso eres, papá! —Exclamó Andresito—. Estoy tan orgulloso de ti. De mayor quiero ser tan famoso como tú.

—Eso, hijo. Como yo —Esteban Belén pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de su retoño—. No como tu madre y el brujo de su marido.

—Pero yo también soy un brujo.

—¡Ay, niño! No seas plasta.

Dicho eso, Esteban hizo ademán de abrir la puerta del vehículo. Lidia le detuvo.

—¿Dónde vas?

—A que me saquen unas fotos.

—Pero si podemos entrar sin que te vean.

—¿Y de qué me serviría eso?

Lidia parpadeó. Empezaba a sospechar que su madre tenía razón cuando decía que estar con ese truhán era una pérdida de tiempo. Además, visto de cerca no era tan guapo como… Bueno, era más desagradable de lo que parecía. Aunque por otro lado, pasta sí tenía. A espuertas. Y eso era importante. Más que una nariz caída o una piel un tanto viscosita.

—Nos vemos dentro.

—¿No puedo ir contigo, papá?

—No, hijo. Voy a reservarte hasta que seas mayor de edad. Después, ya buscaremos una nena a la que puedas dejar preñada.

Dicho eso, abandonó el coche. Tal y como era de esperar, comenzaron a hacerle fotografías. Y como era lo lógico en esos casos, fingió que le estaban molestando. ¡Ay! Su relación con la prensa era tan bonita.

—Pero, ¿qué hacéis aquí? ¿Es que no puedo vivir tranquilo? Sois unos bereberes.

—¿Bereberes? —Inquirió algún becario.

—Sí, bereberes.

—¿Pero tú sabes lo que es eso?

—Lo que me sale de los cojones. ¿Me entiendes?

Puso su mejor cara de perro rabioso. Unos miles de fotografías más y al fin una pregunta inteligente.

—¿Vas a vivir aquí para siempre jamás?

—Eso quiero. Pero no haré declaraciones.

—¿Y has venido con la novia?

—Sí. Pero no diré nada al respecto.

—¿Y Andresito?

—También está aquí, claro. Pero ni lo nombres. Yo por mi hijo .

Más fotografías. Aunque la puerta de entrada estaba a solo dos metros de distancia, avanzaba lo suficientemente despacio como para que le formularan todas las preguntas que NO habían acordado previamente.

—¿Qué crees que opinará Jesusina al respecto?

—Seguro que se muere de envidia. Y el zorrón de su marido más. Pero no me gusta hablar mal de la gente, ¿vale?

—¿Andresito pasará las vacaciones con ellos?

—Pues no. Pero no es porque manipule a mi niño para que los odie. Es que no quiere.

—¿Haréis algo especial por su cumpleaños?

—Bueno, queridos. Eso tendremos que hablarlo —Ahora sí, dio un par de pasos más largos y se plantó frente a la entrada. Y aunque no había nadie delante, sonó muy borde—. ¡Quitaros, plastas! ¡Que no puedo entrar a mi casa!

—Pero Esteban…

Comenzaron a hablar todos al mismo tiempo, momento que aprovechó para desaparecer de su vista. Una vez dentro de su propiedad, sonrió con satisfacción. Su casa era una maravilla, su hijo un genio en ciernes y su nueva novia tenía dos tetas como dos carretas. Además, a Jesusina se le iba a acabar el chollo y no podría matar minotauros. ¿Se podía ser más feliz?

Sintiéndose en la cima del mundo, Esteban Belén avanzó hacia su nuevo hogar, pensando en cuál sería su próximo movimiento. A lo mejor podría ofrecerles a los de la televisión mágica un nuevo programa protagonizado exclusivamente por él. Fabricarían una casa para él solo y la llenarían de cámaras y todo el mundo podría ver su día a día en directo.

Sí, tenía una llamada que hacer. Era el dueño del mundo mágico y pensaba demostrarlo.

* * *

_¡Joder! Que a gusto me he quedado después de escribir esta birria._

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
